srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarlaro
Tarlaro is a young, silver-haired woman described as an "arcanist" or "elementalist", who seems to be skilled in making elixirs. She is located on the village of Durnsig Tarlaro sells some powerful elixirs in exchange for AT but their value severely diminished after a massive price increase in 2014, they now cost three times as much as they did originally, in 2019 the price went back to what is once was again. She doesn't always have elixirs for sale, but when she has, it is reported on your Adventure Finder as an "available event/scenario" but only if you're able to purchase an elixir from her. She doesn't have a fixed schedule, so she may have them for just one day, or for a whole week, there is no way to predict it. If you want one of her elixirs, you'll have to check her from time to time (daily would be best). It was often reported on the now gone forum. When Tarlaro has elixirs, she will say how many days she's left. Since that is based on the daily server reset, you should hurry if she reports they will last just 1 day. Elixirs After an introductory raffle, the elixirs became available for purchase for a certain number of Adventurer Tokens each. The available elixirs (which are not separate items) are: Quaffing all of them would have a (maximum) net effect in stats of: * +6 to Spirit * +2 to Mind * +2 to Aura * +3 to Body * +1 to Might * +1 to Agility * +15 to MR * +7 to SP * +5 to NV * Battle Rage (doesn't stack once acquired) And would have a cost of 194 AT On the 8th of November 2012 new elixirs were reported. These elixirs appear only after you have bought ALL the previous ones. For now we'll assume that they have undergone the same price increase as the others until otherwise noted. Elixir of Ascension (II) and Elixir of Ascension (III) only become available after their predecessor(s) has been bought. No other versions of it were released before April 2014. Rules * Adventurers are limited to acquiring a maximum of one elixir every 30 days. (In other words, an adventurer who acquires an elixir cannot buy or win another elixir during the next 60 days.) If you cannot buy an elixir, Tarlaro won't appear on your Adventure Finder. * All elixir bonuses are applied to the adventurer's base stats. * With the exception of Melee Rating, Stamina Points, and Nevernal Reserve, no attribute may be raised above 20 by an effect produced by consuming an elixir. * An adventurer may only ever consume a particular type of elixir once. Availability Here are some examples of availability dates: * From 4/6/2010 to 4/10/2010 (just after the raffle) * From 5/11/2010 to 5/12/2010, for just one day. * From 6/1/2010 to 6/2/2010, for just one day. * From 1/7/2011, for four days. Historical section Early access Adventurers who completed the Halloween 2009 Installment of the Glowing Goblin gained an early access to Tarlaro. After completing the event and visiting Farmer Wurmwrit at his farm he would tell you about Tarlaro. Following that conversation you could visit her, and have a choice between three Glowing Pumpkin Elixirs, each one with its own permanent effect: +2 to Melee Rating, +4 to Stamina Points, or +3 to Nevernal Reserve. You could pick just one of the three. Following visits resulted in just a conversation with her. After that, for a period of time, when you visited Tarlaro's place you discovered that she was not home. Raffle She was later reintroduced to the game (for all players, even those who had not completed the previous event) with the first of the Battle Marker Raffles, Tarlaro's Raffle. New Elixirs From time to time Tarlaro adds new elixirs. Originally the Elixir of Ancient Might and the Elixir of Fabled Valour were not available (and also were not part of the raffle). The Elixir of Ancient Might was added on an unknown date and the Elixir of Fabled Valour was added on the 18th of July, 2012. Category:NPCs Category:Ways to alter your base stats